


Daddy

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Extended Families, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Pining John Watson, Queer Families, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Fathers, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sherlock shares a gentle moment with Rosie and her father.Oneshot/drabble





	Daddy

Sherlock held a baby Rosie close to his chest, rocking her as he fed her a bottle. John was supposed to be doing something on his computer. He totally wasn’t staring at the other two and at how cute they were, nope. 

Rosie batted the bottle away with her chubby little fists.

“Daddy,” she mumbled, looking up at Sherlock.

 _Same,_ thought John with a small smirk.

He loved him. He loved their little family most importantly.


End file.
